kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Friend Ability
}} Friend Abilities are a game mechanic introduced in Kirby Star Allies. They allow characters to perform more moves or enhance Copy Abilities by cooperating with friends. Elemental Weapons Elemental weapons consist of an ability that acts as a base and a second ability that adds an element to that base. Upon successfully imbuing an element to a base ability, its icon will have an elemental symbol dictating the element it has. The added element will cause the base ability to deal damage based on the element in question and alters the weapon's moveset. For example, the boomerangs from the Bluster Cutter will fly directly upward instead of returning to the user and can blow away leaf piles. Base Abilities Element Abilities *CPU players will not use Stealth Water Gun, Ice Kine, or Giga Force Blast to give elements. Team-Up Attacks Team-up attacks allow abilities to perform powered-up moves, usually in combination with another ability; they do not place an elemental symbol next to an ability icon, as they are only extra moves, not modifying the whole ability. Friend Action Friend Actions occur at specific sections of the game, signified by a Friend Platform, and they require the leading player to have three friends with them. *Friend Circle: The leading player and their friends form a donut circle by holding each other. In this form, they constantly roll forward, only able to do a long or short jump. Any enemy or weak ground blocks they hit is destroyed. The Friend Circle is invincible to everything except falling into bottomless pits. *Friend Star: The leading player and their friends ride on a star. They can move freely in the air, can do spin attacks, and they can shoot projectiles, which can be charged, with different attributes depending on the leading friend's ability. Any enemy with an ability that is defeated leaves behind an ability item, which can be obtained to grant the leading friend that ability. Players are vulnerable to all attacks while on the Friend Star except during a spin attack. They are also vulnerable if they fly or fall off-screen. Obtaining Invincibility candy allows the player to use the Shooting Star move, which renders them invincible to all attacks; this effect lasts significantly longer than the normal invincibility effect does. *Friend Bridge: The leading player and their friends hold each other in a line to form a bridge, which they can move up or down. This form is mostly used to guide Key Dees to their respective locked door. *Friend Train: The leading player gets a train chimney on their head, while the other friends line up behind them. The train continuously runs forward, and any enemy and weak ground blocks the player hits is destroyed; the Friend Train is invincible to everything except falling into bottomless pits. The train travels up walls, across ceilings, and over the surface of the water, but it cannot jump while on a wall or ceiling. *Star Allies Sparkler: The Star Allies Sparkler is a variation of the Friend Star from a 3D perspective, and was created by combining with the Heart Spears. It is only used when fighting Void Termina. The leading friend wears a heart-shaped visor and uses halves of the star as their wings, which have a rainbow outline and glowing feathers. Until they are switched into the leading position, the other friends sit on the star's trail. The Star Allies Sparkler allows the leading friend to either aim manually or locks on to the target, shooting chargeable projectiles with attributes based on the leading friend's ability. As with the Friend Star, the player is still vulnerable to all attacks, and it lacks the spin attack. It hovers rather than flying freely in the air. This is the only friend action that Kirby can use it without friends, but the friends are still needed to summon it. Related Quotes Trivia *Sword is the only base ability that changes appearance when obtaining an element (aside from the element surrounding the weapon). **Sizzle Sword resembles a wavy flame, as well as a flamberge. **Zap Sword resembles a jagged lightning bolt. **Blizzard Sword has additional spikes, giving it a somewhat snowflake appearance. **Splash Sword resembles water from a fountain. **Bluster Sword has the sword made of air itself. Videos Kirby of the Stars Special Ability "Friend Ability" Introduction Video Kirby of the Stars Special Ability "Friend Action" Introduction Video Concept Artwork Friend Action Concept Artwork.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Unknown Friend Action) Gallery KSA Burning Leo and Flame sword kirby artwork.png|Burning Leo breathes fire on Sword Kirby, resulting in a permanent Friend Ability that increases attack power, known as the Sizzle Sword. Suplex Friend Throw.jpg|Friend Throw K25th Twitter (139).jpg|Chilly is about to breathe ice on Stone Kirby... K25th Twitter (142).jpg|Then Stone Kirby turns into a type of Curling Stone known as Ice Curling! K25th Twitter (143).jpg|While this Team-Up Attack is getting Kirby to rush his way forward, he just froze a nearby Cappy. Friend Bounce.jpg|Spider's Team-Up Attack, Friend Bounce K25 Friend Train.jpg|Friend Train File:Friend Bridge.jpeg|Friend Bridge Tumblr inline p5e3o3oOwG1utyynd 250.png|Friend Action Icon Category:Copy Ability Category:Gameplay Category:Friend Actions